


The Goodwitching Hour on Halloween

by Zummerz36



Series: Beacon Life [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon character original backstory, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, OCs with preexisting connections to cannon characters, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zummerz36/pseuds/Zummerz36
Summary: With Halloween around the corner the students and faculty of Beacon build the annual Halloween festival. However, professor Goodwitch is less than thrilled. But when another witch from her past shows up, will she change her tune?





	The Goodwitching Hour on Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story not that doesn’t quite fit into the story line of my main stories. Read chapter 18 of Beacon Life before reading this chapter for description of the character Sienna Scare.

 

                It was October in Vale, late October. The leaves were falling, the weather was cool, and Halloween was in the air. Team RWBY was walking through the Beacon Academy courtyard on their way to an assembly. “I just love this time of year,” Ruby said admiring the colorful leaves. “It is beautiful; we never get this kind of scenery in Atlas. It’s always white with snow and the only trees we have aren’t the kind that drop their leaves,” Weiss said. “I wonder what we are going to do for Halloween. Is someone throwing a party or are we going to have to throw one?” Yang asked. “I have a feeling this assembly has something to do with that. Halloween is a week away and Matt and the rest of MRLN have actually appeared to cut back on their pranking,” Blake said. “Good point, they’ve been quiet for too long. Matt’s probably going to draft us into one of his grand schemes,” Weiss said. “Half right,” Matt said startling them. He had been sitting in one for the trees they passed under playing a game on his scroll before he jumped down to the girls. “Matt, please stop doing that,” Weiss griped. “Just as soon as you girls start anticipating it,” he said leaning his head into the middle of the group as they walked. “What did you mean by half right?” Blake asked. “I am drafting you into something but it’s not a big prank,” he said. “Then what?” Ruby asked. “Just you wait,” he said deviously.

                They reached the amphitheater where they found teams JNPR, CFVY, the rest of team MRLN and Sun and Neptune plus several other students. Ozpin and Goodwitch were standing in front of the group. Matt clapped his hands together as he stepped to the front of the pack with the headmaster and his right hand Glynda. “Ok boss we’re all here, let’s get this show on the road,” he said as he turned to the group. “Good day students, I’d like to thank you all for coming,” Ozpin said leaning on his cane. “As you all know Halloween is next week. Now you may or may not know, Beacon has a long tradition of putting on a Halloween festival for the people of Vale here on the school grounds.” “Beacon hasn’t held this festival in the past two years due to a few ‘accidents’ occurring during the festival a few years ago,” Goodwitch said giving Matt a disapproving look. “It was not my fault, there was no evidence we were responsible for that,” Matt argued in his defense. “Who else could organize for every pumpkin on the campus to explode with slime all at once? It took two weeks to clean it all up!” Glynda argued back. “It’s not my fault! Ringo, Becky, and I were working on a new breed of pumpkin for a prank but we didn’t mean to use it for that! How could we know we had mixed up the seeds for the prank pumpkins with the seeds for normal pumpkins that Ringo was going to use to grow pumpkins to decorate the festival with?!” Matt argued. “Anyway,” Goodwitch said trying to go back to the original subject. “Wait, what happened with the pumpkins?” Nora called out. Matt turn to the students groaning and answered, “Well the pumpkins were meant to have an internal timing mechanism that would make them explode with slime after a certain amount of time had passed after they became ripe and then explode with about a gallon of slime each. Unfortunately we still hadn’t figured out how to set that timer and the amount of slime produced in each pumpkin was greater than anticipated. Long story short, at the stroke of nine all the pumpkins exploded with about twenty gallons of slime each and covered pretty much the entire fair in goo.” “And formed a slime tidal wave that washed half the courtyard away,” Goodwitch added. “It took two months to clean up that mess,” Ozpin said slightly frustrated with the memories.

                “Anyway we decided to give the festival another shot,” Matt said clapping his hands together. “After you nagged the brass into letting you start this fiasco up again,” Glynda added. “Yeah, so consider yourselves drafted,” Matt said as he pulled out his scroll and tapped a few buttons. A projected screen popped up with a diagram of the fair grounds. “We got one week to make this happen, we got booths to assemble rides coming in, games to run, and an extensive haunted house to build, so who wants what?” Matt asked. “This is a little much isn’t it,” Weiss asked looking at the plans. “Yes it is, and that is why I called someone to help us,” Matt said and looked at his watch. “She should be here any second.” Suddenly the doors flew open and Sienna Scare burst in with her mask down and was holding her live chainsaw over her head laughing like a maniac. A girl scream but then everyone looked to see it was Jaune. Sienna laughed as she lowered her chainsaw. “Oh that’s beautiful,” she said as she flipped up her mask. “When a guy screams like a girl I know I’ve done something right,” she said as she walked up to joining Matt and the other two professors.

                “Some of you have met her but for those of you who haven’t this is Sienna Scare, a former student of mine and one of the few people that can rival me and my team when it comes to shenanigans,” Matt said introducing his colleague. “She is also one of the most Halloween crazed people in Remnant and has been itching to bring this festival back.” “This is still a lot of work,” Blake said. “We have at least seventy five percent of the student body, the faculty, I have a dozen or so favors I can call in, and Goodwitch’s semblance we can get stuff together fast. Now we got a pile of booths to set up, a haunted house to build, rides are showing up tomorrow and Razor needs help converting the Hunter’s Den into a ‘haunted tavern’. Classes have been cut back to half days now let’s go!” Matt said encouraging the students as they scattered. One thing about Matt, he could always motivate people into pulling off the insane.

                Over the next week the students spent half their days assembling the Beacon Halloween fair. They set up the festival in the academy’s courtyard and the surrounding gardens. Mobile carnival rides were rolled in and set up, the students assembled booths along the main path through the courtyard and in a circle through the gardens surrounding it, and assembled a hay maze. They set up lighting in the ponds to make them glow green, set up fog machines, filled the trees with fake cobwebs, and had decorated The Hunter’s Den to have a far more eerie feel and of course they scattered pumpkins all over the place. Finally, they had built a mockup of a stereotypical haunted house and filled it with various tricks and traps to jump out at patrons and scare the living daylights out of them.

                It was Friday the thirty-first, Halloween. The students had all gathered in the lecture hall waiting for their teacher. As it was Halloween the students were in costume. Ruby was wearing a werewolf girl costume. She wore a red shredded tank top over a long sleeve black shirt, a frilly red skirt with a black hem, black knee socks, and red sneakers. On her head was a headband with a pair of black wolf ears that faded to red tips with the band hidden in her hair, a black faux wolf tail that faded to a red end hanging from the back of her skirt and of course her usual red hood and cloak pinned to her collar. As a finishing touch she had a pair of fake wolf fangs attached to her canines with dental cement. Weiss was dressed in an angel costume with a white one piece dress, white heels, a pair of angel wings strapped to her back, and a headband holding a gold halo over her head. Blake was wearing a vampire costume consisting of a white blouse, red vest, black skirt, black stockings, and her usual black heels. A black cape with a red interior and a high collar was tied around her neck, fangs were planted on her canines, she had makeup to make her appear pale along with fake blood dripping from her lips and her usual bow was tied in its usual place on her head. As for Yang, she was wearing a cop costume. She wore a blue police shirt that was a tad too long so it hung over her hips with a bit, black shorts, a blue police hat, a brown belt, her usual boots, and her aviator sunglasses.

                “I just love Halloween,” Yang said as she leaned back in her chair putting her feet up on the desk. “The candy, the costumes, the parties, and don’t forget the movies. Oh this is going to be so fun!” she squealed. “Yeah after all the work we’ve done over the last week it will be fun to enjoy the festival we built. “Yeah it’s going to be fun,” Jaune said as he slid into the row behind them. He was wearing a serial killer costume. He wore his usual sneakers and jeans but instead had a shirt that was made to look like it was splattered with blood and a hockey mask. He flipped up his hockey mask. “Back home Halloween is big in my family. My sisters all love getting all dressed up but for me it was the one day of the year I could screw with them with minimal repercussions. Stink bombs, fake vomit, jumping out of trees to scare the dust out of them, I did it all and every time they complained to our parents my father just said, ‘It’s Halloween girls, he’s just having a little fun’ and I got away with murder,” Jaune said reminiscing in his own memories of mayhem. “Sounds like you should be the one dressed as a devil,” Pyrrha said sitting next to him. She was dressed in a devil costume similar to Weiss’s angel costume. She wore a red dress, red thigh high boots, a head bands with a pair of short devil horns, a pair of small devil wings on her back, and she held a small red trident in her hand.

                “Hey where are Nora and Ren?” Blake asked. “Ren didn’t get a costume so Nora took him to get something,” Pyrrha said. Just them Nora burst into the lecture hall in her usual hyperactive fashion. She was wearing a bulky jack-o-lantern costume with a stem hat and black sleeves and leggings along with her pink sneakers. She turned back to the hall. “Come on,” she said. “No I look ridiculous,” they could hear Ren say from in the hall. “You look adorable!” she said as she pulled him into the room. He was wearing a full hooded bunny suit in the most un-masculine shade of pink in all of remnant. “Someone please put me out of misery,” Ren groaned. Everyone just struggled not to laugh. Nora and Ren took their seats. Teams RWBY and JNPR made small talk reminiscing about their Halloween memories.

                They continued to talk until Cardin and his goons came in. None of them were in costumes, clearly not Halloween fans. “Well this is just hysterical. You all want to be huntsmen and huntresses but you all still dress up on this childish excuse for a holiday?!” He said insulting everyone. As he was ranting the lights had begun to dim and an eerie fog began to rise off the ground. “I mean seriously, we’re supposed to be the next generation of huntsmen that are supposed to protect Remnant from the Grimm and your all still dressing up in crazy outfits like a bunch of children.” Suddenly a dark cloaked figure nearly eight feet tall rose from the fog towering over Cardin. “I mean this is just sad, what are you Beacon students or elementary students?” Cardin continued to rant but no one was paying attention to him, they were all looking at the dark cloaked figure behind him. Suddenly in a deep powerful voice, the figure spoke, “Cardin Winchester!” Cardin froze before turning to face the figure. “I am the spirit of Halloween and I have come to reap the souls of yee who disrespect this most sacred of days.” The figure raised a large scythe with a skull head and a bloody looking blade preparing to swing. “May the Grimm have mercy on your filthy soul!” the figure said. Cardin froze as the figure screamed a battle cry as he was about to swing. Cardin screamed like a little girl and ran for his life, running into a pull door thinking it was a push door. He tore the door open and ran out, followed by his goons. The class looked to the figure as its battle cry faded into a hysterical laugh, a familiar laugh, Matt’s laugh.

                The lights flipped on and the fog cleared out enough for the students to realize there were fog machines making the fog and that the figure was standing on a stool. The figure lowered the scythe and pulled its hood back to reveal Matt laughing his head off. “Oh that was so worth the set up,” he said. “Ringo did you get that?” he said calling up to the ceiling where they saw Ringo hanging from a set of vines with a video camera in hand. “Every cowardly second,” Ringo called down as she grew out the vines and lowered herself to the floor.

                Ringo was also in costume, hers was a skeleton. She wore a black tank top with a rib cage design on it, and black and white ruffled skirt, black stockings with designs of the leg bones on them, black shoulder length gloves with bone designs on them, and black and white sneakers. Her hair was tied into its usual pony tail with a bone hair tie and she had face paint work to make her face look like a skull. The most unique feature of her outfit was that her fluffy squirrel tail had its fluff compressed and fitted into a slim black cloth sheath with a bone design to look like a bony tail. “Man can that guy scream like a girl,” Ringo laughed. “Yeah what a wimp,” Matt laughed. The students just sat there in awe at the ridiculously childish act of their professor and his colleague. Then Ruby started to laugh followed by the rest of team RWBY and then the whole room burst into laughter. After a minute or two of laughing Matt raised his hand to calm the class. “Alright, alright, quiet down now,” he said and the class began to die down. “Alright its eight o’clock and the festival opens tonight at six. Now we have ten hours to finish assembling the finishing touches on the decorations, move the food into the food booths, and finish up anything else we need to do. Classes have been canceled today so we have time to finish up. Now let’s get to it,” Matt said. The students started to stand up when Matt interrupted saying, “Oh I almost forgot I need volunteers to help Sienna as scare jumpers.” “What’s a scare jumper?” Weiss asked. “We need people to run around the festival, hiding in bushes and behind corners and jump out scaring people. Sienna gets a kick out of this job, she runs around waving a live chainsaw over her head and scaring the dust out of folks.” “Oh me, me, me!” Jaune called out volunteering. “Alright Arc, Sienna should be in the garage so, go find her and she’ll tell you what to do,” Matt said and everyone left to get to work.

                Everyone went to the courtyard and garden and got to work. Ringo grew last minute pumpkins in various places around the festival. Team JNPR was helping Razor finish decorating the Hunter’s Den, covering it in cobwebs, and setting up lighting to give it a more eerie feel. Inside they changed the lighting to make it creepy inside and replaced most of the pictures with scary portraits with trick eyes that appeared to move. Ruby and Weiss were distributing money boxes when they saw the members of team CFVY passing by with supplies for the haunted house.

                Like everyone else they were in costumes. Coco was dressed in a typical which style costume consisting of a black witch’s hat with an orange band, a black knee length dress with long sleeves that flared open at the end, an orange belt, orange and black striped stockings, black heels and she was carrying a small witch’s broom prop. Velvet was dressed as pirate wench wearing a puffy white blouse, brown leather corset, a red skirt, black boots, a pair of gold hoop earrings, and had a red head scarf tied around her head with her rabbit ears sticking through a pair of holes in it. Yatsuhashi was dressed as an Asian style monk wearing traditional orange robes. As for Fox he was dressed as a mummy. He was wrapped head to toe in cloth bandages but most of his face was visible with a loose bandage or two hanging in front of his face allowing his eyes to still be seen and some of his red hair was popping out through the gaps between the bandages around his head. “Team CFVY is getting into the spirit of things,” Ruby said. “It would make sense for Coco to love Halloween,” they heard Lulu say as she walked up carrying a crate of supplies. Her costume was a little less extreme than some of the others. She was wearing her usual clothes but she had a complex makeup job making her look like a blood thirsty zombie. “Halloween is the perfect excuse for Coco to make her own outfits and outfits for her team,” she said.

                Yang and Blake were helping Razor finish decorating the outside of the Hunter’s Den. Razor himself was also in costume, as a medieval barkeep. He wore an off white long sleeve renaissance style shirt with black laces at the collar, with a brown vest, black pants, brown boots, and a white barkeep apron. Yang and Blake were up on ladders trying to center a sign over the door while Razor stayed on the ground to make sure they got it straight. “How’s that?” Yang asked. “Blake, raise your side a bit,” Razor said. Blake raised her side a couple of inches. “Perfect, nail it in,” he said. They nailed in the sign when they saw one of those two person horse costumes walking up with a large barrel on its back. “Left, right, left, right, left, right,” they could hear the horse’s head saying. “How much farther?” the back end asked. The head turned to talk to the back while still walking and said, “Almost I’ll tell you when we get there.” The head turned back just in time to walk into a hay bail. He stopped short followed by the back end walking straight into the front and the barrel rolled of the faux horse’s back. The barrel was about to crash to the ground when Becky Oobleck in her mechanized battle suit caught the barrel in her free hand while she had another over her shoulder.

                “Careful boys, it takes me a while to make this stuff,” Becky said as she set down the barrels next to the door to the Den before retracting her battle suit back into its backpack. The back end of the horse back up separating from the front to reveal Neptune in a pair of horse legs held up by suspenders and Sun took off the horse head. “I told you I should have been the head,” Neptune said. “I told you the horse costume was a dumb idea,” Sun argued. “Can it, boys; let’s just get this stuff inside and hooked into the taps,” Becky said.

                “Hey why aren’t you wearing a costume?” Blake asked from her ladder. “I don’t really need to. I’m already dressed like a mad scientist,” Becky answered. “So what is that anyway?” Yang asked jumping down from the ladder she was on and examined the barrels. “Help me get this stuff in and I’ll show you,” Becky said as she deployed her battle suit again and picked up one of the barrels while Yang picked up the other. They carried the barrels inside followed by Razor, Blake, Sun, and Neptune. Bring them around here,” Razor said guiding them into the back were they hooked up the barrels to the taps mounted in the decorative giant barrels behind the bar before coming back out. “So what was in the barrels?” Yang asked. Razor vaulted himself over the bar and pulled out a few beer mugs. He dropped a piece of dry ice in each mug before he filled each of them from the taps with a thick green liquid that they assumed was from the barrels they just hooked up. He gave each of them a short whip cream head and placed them in front of Blake, Yang, Sun, and Neptune. They each looked at their drinks. Bubbles would rise and inflate on the surface of the drinks as they inflated and burst. “Are these safe to drink?” Blake asked.

                Just then Narco came in pushing a cart of barrels. His costume was similar to Lulu’s. He wore his usual clothes but with a similar zombie makeup job and he had a headband on his head that looked like a cleaver through his head. I kind of made sense his costume would match Lulu’s since they were in a relationship. “Razor I got the butterscotch cream root beer, your spiced cider, apple cider, and a bunch of the other ingredients you ordered” he said before noticing the drinks on the counter. “Oh Becky made her Goo beer,” he said. Razor made three more of the thick drinks, one for Narco, one for Becky, and one for himself. They clinked their glasses together before chugging down the rather thick concoction in one go. When they finished they lowered their mugs leaving whip cream on their noses. Narco wiped his off with his sleeve, Becky wiped hers off on her finger and licked it, and Razor extended his tongue and licked his own nose cleaned without his hands. “That is some tongue,” Neptune said down the bar. The four students turned back to their own drinks, each of them still bubbling. They each took a sip and took a second to absorb the flavor before swallowing. “Vanilla, and lime I think,” Blake said. “Pretty good, what is it?” Yang asked. “My special recipe for Goo Beer,” Becky said. “How do you get it so thick?” Neptune asked. “It’s basically lime soda, a large amount of melted vanilla ice-cream, and a little lime gelatin for thickness. Just thick enough so that the dry ice can form larger bubbles than if it was in a normal liquid but not so thick as to trap all the escaping gasses,” Becky explained. “Well it sure is cool,” Sun said watching his drink bubble “Well hurry up and finish them, we still got more work to do,” Narco said. They chugged down their drinks and got back to work.

                Everyone spent the morning working hard on setting things up until lunch time came around. Matt raised a bull horn to his mouth and called out through it, “Alright everybody, let’s break for lunch.” Every finished what they were doing and gathered at the lunch table Narco had set up. While everyone was busy getting lunch Professor Goodwitch was still working, using her semblance to hang high decoration. “Hey Goodwitch take a break, it’s time for lunch,” Matt said to the professor. “I’m fine Matt, I’d like to keep working,” she said. “Come on Goodwitch you’re over working yourself, as usual,” Matt argued. “I’m fine,” she said in an assertive tone. “Alright,” he said holding his hands up to show he was backing off. He just stood there with his arms crossed as he looked over the work they’ve done. “Brings back memories doesn’t it?” he asked her. “Of course, the time you flooded the festival with slime, the time you filled the ponds with gelatin, oh and let’s not forget the time you the time you had Ringo turn the garden into a jungle of horrors,” she scoffed. “It wasn’t a jungle of horrors,” he said. “It was a jungle of trees full of vines that snatched up students and giant man-eating Venus fly traps,” she argued. “I will admit that one got a little out of hand, but I meant memories about Kasi,” he said. Goodwitch froze for a minute before turning to him. “Why did you have to bring her up?” she asked. Ruby and the other had noticed Matt and Goodwitch’s little argument and walked over to hear them better. “Oh, come on Goodwitch she may have been a prankster, she may have been quirky, she may have been your absolute polar opposite but we both know you absolutely love her,” he said. “Who are you talking about?” Ruby asked. “Kasi,” Matt and Goodwitch said in unison. “Who’s Kasi?” Weiss asked. Suddenly a witch’s hat dropped perfectly on Goodwitch’s head and heard someone above them say “I am.”

                They looked up to see a young woman in her early twenties sitting side saddle on a witch’s broom floating above them. She had the same shade of blonde hair a Glynda done similar to hers but in a ponytail instead of a bun and had instead of a curl on the right side of her face she had a short braid on the left side of her face, green eyes, and thin oval shaped glasses low on her nose just like Glynda. She wore a black witch’s hat with a purple band and a curling in tip, a white blouse with wide flared sleeve that faded into purple at the ends under a black vest like corset with orange front lacing, a long black semi translucent vest that faded to purple at the bottom and was buttoned just under her bust, a black skirt with orange trim, orange and black striped stockings, a purple belt, purple and white sneakers, a green pendant, and a small bag hanging of her belt that looked like a leather witch’s tome that was buckled shut.

                “Kasi?” Goodwitch asked in disbelief as she took off the witch’s hat on her head. “Good to see you too Glynny,” Kasi said as her broom floated down and she stood on the ground. “Professor, who is this?” Weiss asked. Glynda shifted her glasses with her hand and said, “This is Kasi Goodwitch.” “I’m Glynny’s baby sister,” Kasi added as she snuggled in under the professor’s arm. Glynda rolled her eyes in slight annoyance but still slightly appearing to like her sister’s attention. “Professor you have a sister?” Ruby asked in disbelief. “Yes I do,” Glynda said in a slightly annoyed tone. “So, my dear sister, what brings you here?” Glynda asked. “You guys throw the Beacon Academy Halloween Festival for the first time in two years and you didn’t expect us to come?” Kasi asked in disbelief. “Us?” Blake asked looking for clarification.

                Suddenly Jaune felt a disturbing presence behind him. He turned to find a strange young man examining him. He had blown back green hair with white streaks, a pair of round goggles on his forehead, a white mad scientist style lab coat that stop just past his knees, dark purple pants, black boots, and a green belt. On his hands were a pair of black gloves with various electronic components and metal finger tips and on his back, was a rounded backpack with four tesla coils sticking out of on each side at the top and the bottom at angles. The backpack was strapped on with crisscrossing straps connected and buckled together with a brass buckle in the middle of his chest. On the upper straps were green cylindrical batteries and cables ran from the backpack along his shoulders and down his arms to the gloves.

                “You are one very fine specimen sir. Have you ever considered donating your body to science after your death? Because I have a few experiments I need a test subject for,” the strange young man asked. “Uh,” was all Jaune could say. Kasi smacked the strange guy over the head with the brush of her broom. “Franky stop trying to recruit corpses for your crazy experiments. You are not going to figure out how to bring back the dead,” she said scolding him. “This is Franky Stein one of the members of team KRPS (corpse). “Corpse, that’s a disturbing team name,” Ren said. “It always fit, we were always considered a disturbing group,” Kasi said. “So is it just you two or did you bring the others?” Matt asked. “Of course we came,” a gravelly voice said from nearby.

                They looked over to see a young man sitting on a crate holding a small note book in his hand and a pen making notes in it. He had a tanned complexion and extra short black hair with a skull with a scythe blade stuck in it shaved into the back of his head. He wore a black shirt under a dark gunmetal breast plate with a rib cage design on it, a black hooded leather trench coat fitted closely at the chest with a shredded up bottom edge and holes in the lower part with the sleeves rolled halfway up his forearm and bone decoration on the hood, black tactical pants, black gloves with gunmetal forearm guards and gunmetal clawed finger tips plus bone detailing, skull shoulder plates, black boots with gunmetal shin guards and bone detail, two slacked belts with holsters holding two short shotguns, and two bandoleers of large four shot shotgun shells.

                He looked up from his small book as he put it and his pen away in his coat and jumped down from the crate he was sitting on. “Wraith Reaper, beat my record yet?” Matt asked him. “I’m getting close,” he said as he walked over with his arms crossed. Ruby tugged on Matt’s sleeve, “What record?” “I hold the Beacon record for the most Grimm killed in a day. Wraith has been trying to beat it since he enrolled,” Matt answered. “I’m getting close, two hundred and twenty-three, just twenty-one short,” Wraith said looking it up in his notebook and making a few marks with his pen. Ruby Jaune did the math in his head using his fingers for help. “You killed two hundred and forty-four Grimm in one day?!” he exclaimed. “I’m getting close,” Wraith said. Matt stifled a laugh. “What?” Wraith asked. “Wraith, that record it six years old, I’ve raised that record three times since then,” Matt said. “Wait so what’s your record now?” Ruby asked. “Four hundred and sixty-eight,” Matt said as if it didn’t matter. Wraith snapped his pen. “I’m never going to beat your record,” he said throwing his head back. “Sorry Wraith but it doesn’t look like you’re going to win till Matt retires,” Kasi joked as she floated about lying out along the shaft of her broom. “Who said anything about retiring? I fully intend to keep killing Grimm for the rest of my life and even in the grave,” Matt joked.

                “Wait isn’t teams supposed to have four members? Where’s your fourth?” Weiss asked. Weiss repositioned her feet as she shifted her weight to her other foot and realized she stepped in a puddle of some translucent blue and green slime. “Ew!” she shrieked. “You just stepped in her,” Kasi said. Everyone was puzzled. “Sini, pull yourself together,” Kasi said. The puddle suddenly began to move and congeal into a central point with the green parts in the middle and then began to rise up from the ground. It shifted and changed into a human looking head with a blue face, solid green eyes, and the green slime becoming hair that looked like several long drips. Then it spoke, “But I’m tired.” “Sini if you don’t pull yourself together, I’ll let Franky ‘tickle’ you,” Kasi said with air quotes. Franky tapped his metal tipped fingers together and electricity arced from one fingertip to another. “Alright! No more Franky tickling,” the slime wined like a child. The goo head began to rise as the rest of the puddle came together under it the head and began to convert into the shape of a girl with a blue body and green hair. Judging by the form she looked like she was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top along with a pair of rain boots. “All the way Sini or you’ll just puddle again,” Kasi said. The slime girl groaned like a child. She began to congeal and change. The blue slime converted to flesh and cloth, the green into hair, and parts of the slime became a rain coat that turned yellow and turned to rubber. When the process was finished a small woman with long green hair stood before them. She wore a blue tank top, blue shorts, green rain boots, and an open yellow raincoat that draped off her left shoulder with sleeves that covered her hands. Her eyes were lazily half shut as she yawned.

                “This is Sini Pool, the laziest student in Beacon history,” Wraith said. “I’m not lazy,” Sini wined. “I’m just sleepy.” She yawned and suddenly converted back into a puddle of slime. “Franky,” Kasi said. Franky put the fingertips of one of his gloves in the slime that was Sini and a small charge ran through her. The pool of slime convulsed a bit and Sini changed back into a human fast. “Ow!” she said wide awake now as she rubbed upper arms. “Is that safe?” Blake asked. “Are you kidding? When we were students I had to give her a little jolt every day just to get her up for class in time,” Franky said. “How does she even do that?” Yang asked. “It’s her semblance, Ooze,” Kasi said. “She must be indestructible,” Weiss said. “No she not, every time she takes a hit as slime her body congeals a bit. Eventually she congeals to the point where she starts to take damage and eventually is forced back into her normal form,” Glynda explained. “Know it all as always Glynny,” Kasi said. Suddenly she formed a glyph over her and it lowered engulfing her. He form vanished as the glyph came down. “Where’d she go?” Ruby asked. “I’m right here,” they heard a small high-pitched voice say. They all looked down to see a small black cat with a curly tail, wearing a purple collar with what looked like Kasi’s pendant and a smaller version of Kasi’s hat. “All I see is a cat,” Ruby said. The small feline turned towards Glynda taking a pouncing position and leapt up into her arms where it snuggled into a comfortable position. “Kasi not in front of the students,” Glynda said. The cat raised its head and spoke, “But you know I love it when you hold me.” “Wait the cat is Kasi?” Blake asked. “My dear sister has a glyph based semblance. One of those glyphs lets her freely change her shape between her normal appearance and into that of this cat,” Glynda said slightly annoyed. “Oh come one Glynny, you know you love your little ‘kiddy’ (kitty) sister,” Kasi said as she snuggled back into her sister’s arms. Glynda rolled her eyes.

                Suddenly Matt’s scroll rang and he picked it up, “hello… yes… yeah… You’re kidding… Oh come on… Alright I’ll send someone… yeah bye.” He hung up and rubbed the bridge of his nose under his glasses. “Alright, there’s a pile up on the Vale highway that’s blocked the entire east bound lane towards Beacon and the last of the rides and supplies are suck in a standstill. I need someone to go help clear the road so, Goodwitch…” Both the Goodwitch sisters looked at him. “The elder Goodwitch, take Narco and Lulu and see if you can go get that road cleared?” Matt requested. “Matt I still have to assemble the entrance archway and a stack of other things to do,” Glynda said. “We can take care of that stuff,” Kasi said as she jumped out of her sister’s arms and onto Matt’s shoulder. “Then it’s settled,” Matt said.

                Glynda took Narco and Lulu with her and left to deal with the traffic disaster. With three sets of hands one of them telekinetic gone, team CRPS pitched in to help. Franky was stringing up lights. He had just attached a string of lights to one tree and was climbing a ladder to attach the other end to another tree where he found Sini sleeping. She was lying out on her stomach on a thick branch with a leg and an arm hanging down on each side of it. “Sini!” Franky yelled. Sini woke up fast and fell off her branch falling to the ground turning into her slime form on the way down. She splattered on the ground and her slime flew out becoming several separate puddles. The puddles quickly brought themselves back together and formed back into one ball of slime that turned back into Sini siting on the ground. “What?” she wined. “Grab some of those fake bats and start hanging them in the lower parts of the trees,” Franky said. Sini turned back into her slime form tentacles of slime extended out of her fingers, various parts of her slime body and each “drip” of green slime hair moved as a tentacle. They all extended out each picking up an artificial bat and hung them in the tree above her not moving from her           

                Franky looked down over towards Yang and called out to her, “Um…” Franky snapped his fingers towards Yang trying to remember her name. “Yang, grab a ladder and another string of lights and give me a hand?” Yang grabbed a ladder and a coil of lights and set the ladder up next to Franky’s climbing up to join him along with a coil of lights. She handed them to Franky and then saw Sini hanging bats. By now she had just laid back on the ground and had just about fallen asleep while her tentacles were hanging bats. “I’m not sure whether to call that lazy or impressive,” Yang said. Sini finished hanging the bats and fell asleep again. “No, it’s lazy,” Franky said. “Sini!” Franky yelled waking her up. “Go grab us another few lines of lights.” She lazily got to her feet and practically sleep walked to get the lights.

                 “So what’s her story? How did a girl that lazy get into Beacon let alone graduate?” Yang asked. “What’s to tell? Sini grew up in a small town near Vale where her parents owned the local inn. She was your basic shut in. She never left her room and just slept all day and played video games. Apparently the only thing that could bait her out of that room was food and the tavern downstairs. It was always full of huntsmen with tons of stories about their amazing adventures. It’s the only thing that would get her to perk up and not fall asleep every few minutes. Eventually she made up her mind deciding to be a huntress. So she learned to fight, applied, got in by the skin of her slimy teeth, and just managed to graduate,” Franky said. “She sounds like a weird girl,” Yang said. “Yes she is,” Franky said. “She’s not coming back is she?” Yang asked. “No she is not,” he said.

                Kasi was sitting on Matt’s shoulder at the front of the festival along with Ruby and Jaune. There they found a pile of parts that were meant to be assembled into the entry arch. “How exactly are we supposed to do this?” Jaune asked. “Very easily,” Kasi said as she jumped to the ground. A glyph formed under her and rose up materializing her human form. She unlatched the buckle oh her tome back and pulled out a crooked stick wand with a bark covered handle and purple twine crisscrossing the main body. A glyph formed and engulfed the wand making it glow purple. She pointed the wand towards the pile of parts and they began to glow as if they were being manipulated by her sister’s semblance. She waved the wand and the parts floated up into the air and assemble themselves into a haunted castle themed arch. “Now we just need the details,” Kasi said as she twirled her wand. “You and Professor Goodwitch have the same semblance?” Jaune asked. “Well Glynny’s semblance is a bit more powerful and since she’s older she’s had more practice so she tends to have better control. Plus my semblance takes a second or two to warm up with the glyph first, she can just manipulate something with her semblance at the snap of a finger,” Kasi said.

                Ruby snickered a bit, “I can’t get over hearing someone calling Professor Goodwitch Glynny.” “Yeah, she absolutely hated it when I was a student,” Kasi said. “Yeah it had to have been the worst four years of her career. Glynda ‘The Witch of Beacon’ Goodwitch, the bane of every student to ever come through this school, and she has to deal with her little sister around spilling the beans on life. Well bane of every student but me, I was the bane of her,” Matt said laughing as they decorated the arch hanging cobwebs and making it look like the stones were bleeding. “How did she get the name Glynny anyway?” Jaune asked. “When I was little I had trouble pronouncing her name so I just came up with the name Glynny and I’ve called her that ever since,” Kasi said. “Hey Kasi what was professor Goodwitch like as a kid?” Ruby asked. “Well that’s kind of hard to answer. Glynny is thirty six so there’s a fifteen year age gap. Glynda was already fifteen when I was born, she left to attend Beacon when I was two, and I my memory doesn’t extend very much farther than from when I was three so I never really knew my sister before she was really eighteen,” Kasi said.

She sat on her floating broom side saddle and took a couple of Halloween lanterns. She floated up the side of the archway and began hanging them. “How exactly does that broom fly? It just looks like a stick with hay on the end. Do you use your semblance to make it fly?” Ruby asked. “No it’s not my semblance,” Kasi said floating down and getting off the broom. She released a catch hidden under the top of the bristles and the pole slid forward revealing intricate technology. “It uses gravity dust for levitation and a wind dust thruster hidden in the bristles to make it go forward. I just lean to turn and there are a few switches towards the front of the shaft for speed and elevation,” she said before closing it up again. “It’s also her weapon of choice, the bristles can secrete dust from vials in the base to brush onto targets, plus the bristles retract to reveal a grabbing claw,” Matt added. Kasi twisted the shaft and the bristles retracted to reveal a metal monster like claw that opens ups with razor sharp talons before retracting it.

                “If you don’t know what the Professor was like as a kid, what was she like when you were a kid? Like when she came home from Beacon?” Ruby asked. “Not like she is here. I remember when I was little, every time she came home the first thing I would do was give her a big hug which she always returned. My sister was my hero, and I always wanted to be just like her. I remember I always used to find her up late in the living room reading and I would always curl up next to her with my head in her lap. She wouldn’t move, she wouldn’t complain, she would just keep reading in silence and stroke my hair until I fell asleep,” Kasi said. She smiled to herself at the memory, “those are some of my favorite memories with my sister. When I was about five, my aura started to manifest and Glynny unlocked it fully for me. Within weeks my semblance started to manifest. Imagine my delight and the delight of my sister when I developed a semblance so close to hers, although I think she got a little jealous when my semblance evolved further into the other abilities. But she always loved me in my cat form. When I figured that power out instead of hugging my sister whenever she came home, I would jump into her arms in my cat form and she’d just carry me around for the rest of the day, and when she would read I’d curl up in her lap in my cat form and fall asleep,” Kasi said. “Hey what’s her deal with the crop?” Ruby asked. “Believe it or not, my sister loved horses as a kid. She used to spend a lot of time at the local stable caring for the horses. She would use that same crop when she was riding. According to my parents her semblance started to manifest when she as about ten and she had a hard time controlling it. One day she was playing around with her crop and she accidently let a telekinetic shockwave out. She realized that it helped her focus her semblance so she’s used it ever since. When my telekinetic abilities began to manifest I had the same problem so she found a stick and made me one,” Kasi said. “Professor Goodwitch sounds a lot more mellow back then,” Jaune said as he connected some wires to the lighting, giving himself a tiny shock in the process. “She was, don’t get me wrong she was still mature for her age but she was far less strict and prickly. Even after she graduated and started to work as a huntress. Her visits became a little less common after that but when she did she always had stories of her adventures. She was always the person I went to when I had problems, and she always had the perfect answer for me. We laughed together, we cried together, we loved each other more than any other pair of sisters could,” Kasi said.  “So what changed? She seems a bit annoyed with you,” Ruby asked. Matt jumped off the top of the arch with a rope connected to a pully and started pulling a heavy decorative zombie corpse in a noose up. Halfway down he stopped next to Ruby on her ladder and said, “This job happened,” before getting the rest of the way down and tied of the rope. “He’s right, when I was about fifteen Glynny was offered her position here at Beacon. After about a year her visits became even less frequent and when she did she was always stress and complaining about her responsibilities. Eventually when I was old enough I applied to Beacon and I met the ‘Witch of Beacon,” Kasi said as she laid back on her broom crossing her legs and arms. “I met the strict drill instructor my sister had turned into. My first day I tried to talk to her and she brushed me off with that cold, annoyed tone she always has and to make matters worse she rode me like a broom for my whole freshmen year. After that we kind of grew apart a bit,” Kasi said.

                “Well you do realize why she was like that right?” Matt asked. “What do you mean?” Kasi asked. “Kasi she did that for your own good. She couldn’t show favoritism towards you. If she did she could have lost her position and you could have been expelled. She rode you because she was worried about you. She wanted to make sure you would be ready in the field,” Matt said. “I went through the same thing when Ruby and Yang started here.” “Why would you need to not show favoritism towards them?” Kasi asked. “Matt grew up next door to us back home in Patch. He’s practically our older brother,” Ruby said. “So he acts all cold with you like Glynny is with me?” Kasi asked. “Do I seem to be acting cold with my favorite little rosebud?” Matt said pulling Ruby under his arm defensively. “Well you did throw a knife at Yang and slammed me into a crater in our first class with you,” Ruby said. Matt gave Ruby a quick noogie, “You’re not helping.” “Kasi the point is your sister couldn’t show favoritism towards you. However, she probably could have gone about it better. I figured out how to separate personal relationships from professional better than Glynda. In class I treat my students as students, they are un educated immature children with a lot to learn and it is my job to teach them, whether it’s by coddling them or busting their backsides. Outside of the classroom and office hours I’m their older brother that talks them into trouble and bails them out of it. Frankly though it was probably easier for me. Since I’m closer in age it may have been easier who knows. The point is your sister distanced herself for her own good,” Matt said.

                Just then Jaune notice Wraith walk by with a crate. “Hey Professor…” he began to say. “Call me Matt, Professor makes me feel old,” Matt said. “Right, what’s his story?” Jaune asked pointed a Wraith behind him. “Wraith is a rather sad story,” Matt said sighing. When he was a kid his entire village was destroyed by Grimm, He was the only survivor. He swore for every person killed in that village he would kill a hundred Grimm. That’s why he keeps that note book, so he can keep a record of his kills. That and he’s been trying to beat my record for the most Grimm killed in one day. He’s been after that record since his freshmen year,” Matt said. “Ouch, that’s some burden,” Jaune said sympathizing with Wraith. “We all have our burdens kid, what separates us is how we let them affect us. Do we let them hold us back or do we let them drive us?” Matt said philosophically. “Is that Professor Vert talking or big brother Matt?” Kasi asked half-jokingly. “A little of both,” he said. “Guys,” they heard Weiss call, “Narco, Lulu, and the Professor are back.”

                With the last of the supplies finally arriving, they finished setting up just in time for the festival to open. As the sun began to set behind Beacon tower Matt, Ruby, Kasi and all the others students and some of the faculty stood in front of the closed gate and some of them sitting along the top of the entry arch. “Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, ghosts and ghouls of all ages,” Matt began. “Welcome to the Beacon Academy Halloween Festival. Eat, drink, and be scary!” everyone called out. Franky let out a “mad scientist’s” laugh as he connected two extension cords with a spark. The gates opened, all the lights across the festival sprung to life, the fog machines spat out their semi sweet smelling fog, Halloween music and eerie sounds bellowed out of every speaker around, and the people flooded in. “This is going to be fun,” Ruby said as she jumped down from the arch. “Let’s get scary,” Yang added as she followed suit. Everyone else jumped off the arch and went to join the fun.

                High above the festival sat a window in Beacon tower and in that window sat Cinder Fall looking over the festival. “So many mindless little ants running about enjoying themselves, I think a child needs to poor some water in their ant hill,” she said. She turned away from the window towards Mercury and Emerald, “It’s Halloween, let’s bring some fright to this festival,” she said evilly twirling a set of keys on her finger and laughed manically.

                Back at the festival, the students were enjoying themselves. Jaune and Sienna were having a blast jumping out of bushes with live chainsaws scaring people, of course the saws didn’t have any chains on them. People bobbed for apples, walked through the haunted house, and took a chance at getting through the hay maze. Razor’s Halloween tavern was very popular, serving up many autumn and Halloween themed drinks, mostly apple, chocolate, caramel, or cinnamon based. Sun and Neptune where being chased around by a group of kids in cowboy costumes looking for a horse to ride.

                Suddenly Matt came over the loud speakers, “Greeting ghost and ghouls, for those who are interested we will be starting the weaponized pumpkin carving contest.”

                The weaponized pumpkin carving contest was a quit popular event. Contestants had to carve the best jack-o-lantern using only a huntsman weapon. “Ok folks let’s begin our pumpkin carving contest,” Nora said as the contest proctor. Weiss, Ruby, Matt, Narco, and Sienna stood in front of five extra-large pumpkins each already gutted. “Alright the rules are simple. You have half an hour to carve a design into your pumpkin using only a huntsman weapon of your choice. Remember you only get one pumpkin so if you mess up, well that stinks,” Nora said. “When time’s up your work will be judged by our panel of judges,” Yang said gesturing to the judges table where professors, Oobleck, Port, and Ozpin. Ozpin stood up to speak, “You will be judged on creativity and originality of design, skill, and how well you control your weapon.” “Alright, weapons ready,” Nora announced. The contestants pulled out their weapons. “And carve!” The contestants started carving.

                Weiss began by stabbing her pumpkin repeatedly with her rapier marking out a shape with holes. She then used dust to freeze parts of the pumpkin that held the inner shapes of the pumpkin making them brittle. She then smashed out the larger openings. From there she used accurate pinpoint slashes to carve thin layers off the remaining parts so light could pass through while still staying intact.

                Ruby used her scythe, slashing all over the place and hacking out her design. She took a step back and took a look from a different perspective before taking some more slashes. She took another look before converting her scythe to its rifle form and took a pinpoint shot for the finishing touch.

                Narco held his chainsaw sword and converted it to its glaive form holding it at distant points for added stability. He slowly carved out parts of the pumpkin. He then jumped on top of the table to get a better angle and used the chainsaw at an angle to carve thinner layers. He worked on his pumpkin with the diligence he put into every machine her worked on. To many a chainsaw was considered such a blunt instrument but in his hands it was a scalpel. Sienna however was no surgeon with a chainsaw. She was hacking away at her pumpkin, laughing like a mad woman.

                Matt stood in front of her pumpkin thinking about how he would start. He then drew his sword and converting it to its rifle mode as he took a knee and fired several pinpoint shots at the pumpkin. He then converted the rifle back to its sword mode holding it parallel to his line of sight and close to his face. He then lunged forward at his pumpkin as if he was attacking it. Just before he would strike he planted his foot spinning on it repeatedly making a slash on each rotation. He then stopped short converting his sword to its scythe mode. He spun it around his shoulders slashing his pumpkin and continued to spin it around his torso before bringing it to a stop in the ground as he dropped to his knee finishing. The entire process was finished in mere minutes.

                “Time!” Nora called out. The contestants stepped away from their pumpkins. The three judges stepped up to the pumpkins. Weiss had carved a detailed multi toned self portrait of herself. It was highly detailed right down to the scare under her eye using different thicknesses of the pumpkins skin she shaved off. Ruby had carved a silhouette of herself with her scythe on against the shattered moon. It was not as well detailed as Weiss’s work only having three color tones from carving all the way through, shaved off parts, and uncut parts. Narco had carved out his own emblem. It was relatively simple but the edges were very clean considering he used a chainsaw. Sienna’s was a classic jack-o-lantern design. The work was crude and the edges were not so clean but it made the design look scarier. Matt however, created the most immaculate thing ever. He had carved a landscape of Beacon Academy looking at it down the path into the courtyard with Beacon tower in the background. It had incredible detail with amazingly clean lines, and many different shades of orange.

                The judges examined the pumpkins before retreating to debate amongst themselves. They wrote down their decision on a card and handed it to Nora. “Ok let’s see who lost,” Nora said pulling out her hammer. “Not this one,” she said and smashed Sienna’s pumpkin. “Or this one,” she said smashing Ruby’s. “Nope.” She smashed Narco’s. Weiss and Matt were the two remaining competitors. “And the winner is…” Nora raised her hammer.

                Mugs clinked in the Hunter’s Den. Matt, the members of team RWBY, and team CRPS chugged down a round of Goo Beers. “I love Halloween,” Matt said as he admired his trophy on the table and put his feet up. “This is such a fun time of year,” Kasi said. “Yeah all the work we did this week was so worth it,” Yang said. Just then Glynda walked in. “Kasi may I have a word?” she asked her little sister. “Sure Glynny,” Kasi said getting up. The two sisters walked over to a corner to have their private conversation while the others ordered another round. “So what do you think they’re talking about?” Yang asked doing her best to watch the Goodwitch sisters at the corner table while making it look like she wasn’t. “Don’t pry firecracker, we do not want to get in between those two,” Matt said. However, that didn’t stop everyone from covertly watching them. Suddenly Kasi started to take an angry tone. They couldn’t hear the two but whatever it was made her angry. Glynda was trying to remain calm and calm her sister but failing. Kasi then just stood up to walk away. Glynda reached out to get her to come back but Kasi brushed her off. Kasi rejoined the others and Glynda left.

                “So trouble in Goodwitch town?” Ruby asked handing Kasi a drink. “She practically wants me to stop being her sister,” Kasi said and chugged down half her drink. “agh this again,” Wraith said and put his feet up. “What do you mean ‘this’?” Weiss asked. “When we were students, the elder Goodwitch would always have a talk with Kasi about ‘professionalism’,” he said with air quotes. “The professor would take Kasi aside and ask her to stop acting so clingy and sisterly in front of students.” “She asking me to stop acting like her sister,” Kasi Gripped. “Goodwitch has always prided herself on her professionalism. Kasi always made it hard for her to do that when she was a student. Kasi she doesn’t want you to stop being her sister, she just wants you to act a little more professionally in front of the students so she can maintain her respect. That doesn’t necessarily mean she doesn’t want you to not act like her sister in private,” Matt said. “But she’s never ‘in private’. She works twenty four seven, she never takes a break,” Kasi complained. “That does sound like Professor Goodwitch,” they heard a hardy voice from behind them.

                Matt flipped his head over the back of his chair to see Professor Port, of course her was upside down from his perspective. “Port old boy, pull up a chair and grab a drink,” Matt said. “Another time perhaps. I was actually hoping you may have seen my keys,” Port said. “No I would not have. What about you guys?” Matt said asking the others. None of them had. “Why you ask Port? Lose your keys?” Matt asked. “I haven’t lost them, only misplaced. But I do need to get them back before they could be used for mischief,” the mustached professor said. “Oh come on Port, what kind of trouble could one get into with ‘your’ keys? Steal one of your mounted Grimm heads, put lipstick, glasses, and a blonde wig on it, and hang it in the cafeteria labeled ‘the true Glynda’?” Matt asked jokingly. “Actually that’s a pretty good idea,” Matt added as he rubbed his chin realizing it was actually a good prank Idea at Goodwitch’s expense. “No there shouldn’t be too much trouble one could get into with them. They only access some classrooms, my quarters, the specimen pens, the amphitheater…” Matt cut him off, “Wait the specimen pens?” “Off course, its where I keep the live Grimm I use for classes,” Port said. “You can’t keep Grimm in captivity,” Weiss said. “That’s a misconception miss Schnee. You can keep a Grimm in captivity but not for very long. Without a steady stream of negative emotion to feed on, they die. They only last about one to two weeks,” Port said. “Well they can’t be that much trouble, I mean how many of them could you still have alive five, ten?” Yang asked. Suddenly they heard screaming. They all ran to one of the windows on the second floor to see a hoard of Grimm advancing around the side of the school and towards the festival. “More like five hundred,” Port said.

                “Matt what do we do?” Ruby asked. “I’d say we have about ten minutes,” Matt said as he turned from the window to think. “Sienna, how many people can your semblance effect at once?” Matt asked. “What do you mean?” Sienna asked. “Your semblance makes people see things as monsters, how many could you effect?” he asked. “At a stretch everyone within two hundred yards but I can’t be specific on who it would affect in that radius,” She said. “What if the people that aren’t supposed to be affected were right in front of you when you start?” “Then I think I can,” Sienna said. “That’s fine. Alright I got a plan. We’re going to make it part of the act,” Matt said. “Team RWBY round up the students, tell them to get their weapons, and tell Sun and Neptune to get out of that horse suit. This is going to be fun,” Matt said deviously.

                Out in the festival the members of team RWBY rounded up the students while not attracting attention. The music on the loud speakers dimmed and Matt came over the loud speakers, “Greetings goblins and ghouls, we here at Beacon hope you are enjoying the festival but we have a little show for you right here across the festival grounds. We ask that you simply don’t get too close to the performers during the show for your own safety. Parents please watch after your young children.” Some creepy music began to play behind his voice, “now stand back and watch as the invasion of the dead.”

                Sienna was standing in the center of the festival ground with the students and the huntsmen and huntresses on campus as she activated her semblance. She pulled her mask over her face and the creepy eyes and mouth on it glowed orange. Her aura manifested before bursting forth enveloping the whole festival but leaving a bubble around them so they wouldn’t be affected. “Alright scatter,” Matt said to everyone and everyone ran off. As the eerie music played people began to see a group of zombie like creatures advancing around the side of the school towards the festival. Little did they know that they were creatures of Grimm, all starving for negative emotion, anger, sadness, fear.

                “The army of the dead rose from evil and hated to devour the world. However, the world would not go down so easily,” Matt said over the speakers. A group of shot rang out over the festival grounds and a group of “zombies” (Grimm) dropped. The festival patrons looked to the origin of the shots to see Ruby and Ringo with their sniper rifles out, barrels smoking. “The world would fight back!” Matt said over the speakers. He then leaped out of his hiding place and slashed through three Grimm in one movement then ducking as Narco leapfrogged over him blasting another Grimm. Razor leapt from a tree with his claws out spinning as he cut through a row of Grimm before grabbing the hand of the following Blake to sling shot her forward where she began making rebounding passes at a large Ursa killing it. Weiss dashed in stabbing a Beowulf. Just as she ran in through, she spun around the beast pulling the rapier out as she slashed another before back flipping back over Lulu as she charged forward slashing a row of Grimm in half before converting it the its machine gun form and sprayed a barrage of bullets at a group of Grimm killing a dozen of them. Becky tossed out a group of vials that exploded into a wall of fire pulling the ripcord on her backpack. She flew through the fire in her armored battle suit and punched out a Grimm sending it flying into another group of Grimm, knocking them down like bowling pins before blasting them with her inbuilt auto rifle and grenade launcher. She then turned around locking her fingers together. Yang jump into Becky’s hands who threw her up into the air as Yang fired a barrage of shotgun shells at the Grimm below before landing and punching more Grimm.

                The members team KRPS were up on one of the arches around the courtyard watching the carnage below. Kasi was sitting side saddle on her floating broom, Sini lying back with her head hanging upside down over the edge, Franky standing hunch backed ringing his hands, and Reaper squatted down looking out over everything. “Well this is a mess,” Wraith said. “Maybe but at least I may get some test subjects out of this,” Franky said. One of Sini’s slime hair tentacles extended out and slapped him lightly. “Our job is to protect people, not let them get hurt so you can use them for crazy experiments,” she said. “Job? Since when do you work you lazy puddle of goo?” Franky asked sarcastically. “That’s enough children, we have work to do,” Kasi said. They all looked to their leader with weird looks. “You know you sounded like your sister there?” Wraith said. “Just get to it,” Kasi said. Sini transformed into her goo form dropping off the arch, Franky ran off further down the arches, Kasi flew off on her broom and Wraith just jumped off the arch.

                Wraith landed in one of the isles of booths and calmly walked towards the advancing Grimm. As he approached the Grimm he pulled up his hood and drew his two shotguns holding them out to his sides. They were somewhat boxy looking weapons with two barrels and looked like revolvers with their in-build cylindrical ammo clips. A group of Beowolves charged at him. He spun out of the way of the first one blasting it as it passed. Another lunged at him but he swung around to the other side blasting it too as he slid on his knees under another blasting it in the stomach. He popped to his feet and emptied his remaining ammo on some more approaching Grimm. As he continued towards the main he flick a pair of switches on his shotguns and the drum like magazines before he smacked them against his bandoleers so two new drums of ammo slid perfectly into place. He spun around another Grimm blasting it as he converted the other shotgun into a short one-handed scythe slashing another Grimm before converting the other into the same for and slashing the next Grimm behind the first. From there he locked down his stance and unleashed his semblance. He let loose a deafening wail so powerful one could see shockwaves of energy and the faint image of ghosts in the cone like shape flying from his mouth. As the wave reached the hoard of Grimm in front of him, the all froze. Their mouths dropped open as they dropped to their knees, and their evil eyes glassed over. The Grimm were all caught in a daze unable to move as Wraith charged into the disabled hoard slashing away at them.

                Sini had dripped herself off an arch into the middle of a group of Grimm. She compressed her slime form together before letting it explode out with dozens of tentacles spiking through various Grimm. She pulled herself together and transformed back into her human form. Holding her arms down straight to her sides she let a police style billy club fall out of one sleeve into her grip and a small mallet that looked like a child’s squeaky hammer. She dashed forward and smashed a Creep’s head in. As it disintegrated a Beowolf charged at her. It slashed down at her with its claws but she blocked it with her baton. As the Beowolf recoiled from its failed attack she slammed the bottom of the baton into its knee crippling it before spinning and slamming the baton into its shoulder. The Grimm fell over and she slammed her hammer into the Grimm’s head killing it. She flipped the billy club in her hand so she was now holding it by the perpendicular handle. An Ursa slashed at her but she blocked it with her baton before converting to her slime form, slithering between the Ursa’s legs. She them popped up into the air behind it pulling herself back into her humanoid slime form and slammed her mallet down on its back killing it. A Beowolf behind her tried to slash her but its claws went straight through her causing no damage. She connected the billy club and mallet together and the mallet head expanded. She swung it around her body and then shifted it so she was holding it out stretched and slammed it into a Boarbatusk sending it flying into an Ursa and killing them both. Suddenly five Beowolves pounced on her with their claws all slashing in a dog pile. She quickly slipped out of the pile in her slime form and formed into her humanoid slime form. She then let tentacles of slime rocket out stabbing all the each of them. However her density was increasing. After she slashed another Grimm a Boaratusk ran straight into her and she went flying and she splattered against one of the arches. It took her a second but she pulled herself together and slid her way up the inside of the arch. She then drooped her upper body out of the upside down puddle. She extended her slime arms grabbing two Grimm that had gotten a little too close to some civilians who were watching as if they were in no danger whatsoever. She slammed their heads together and chucked them out of into the hoard of Grimm. She let her weapons out of her slime body where she stored them in her slime form into her hands. She hit switches on her weapons as she connected them. A large amount of components flipped out of the inside of the hammer and they became a sniper rifle. Putting the scope to her eye she took aim from her upside down position and opened fire, taking out Grimm one by one.   

                As Franky ran along the top of the arches his backpack began to charge electricity with lightning dust before leaping off towards a group of Grimm. He locked his hands together focusing the electricity into his gloves and slammed them into the ground sending out a shockwave of electricity. He drew out his weapon that was clipped to the underside of his backpack. It was a short shotgun with a single wide barrel that looked like two connected side by side and a handguard, what looks like a giant alligator clip, and the name “Little Franky” engraved on it. Cables popped out of the gun and connected to the glove that was holding it. Lights on the weapon began to glow and electricity arched between points on it. He took aim and fired sending out a blast of shredded metal shards that killed a couple of Grimm. He turned and fired off a blast behind him and then once to each side. More Grimm approached him. He hit a release on his gun releasing the center break mechanism revealing the crushing and shredding drums of a metal shredder. He pulled out a piece of raw steel from a compartment in his backpack and fed it into the shredder. As soon as he closed the breach the shredder fired up and turned the piece of steel into a pile of razor sharp shrapnel for the gun to fire. He side stepped out of the way of a Beowolf that tried to bite him. He charged his glove with electricity and lets a powerful arc of electricity jump out at the monster electrocuting it. He flicked his wrist making his gun transform. The barrels flipped up so it was parallel to the grip which extends, a secondary trigger extended, and the alligator clip flipped up onto the front of the barrel creating a sort of large baton. The alligator clip opened and electricity surge across the weapon. Taking the handle with both hands he swung hard at a charging creep. He struck the monster with great force and pulling the secondary trigger making the weapon discharge a large amount of electricity into the creature. The creep went flying into another group of Grimm and released several thousand volts of electricity on impact electrocuting the group as well. An Ursa tried to slash him with his claws but he caught it in the alligator clip and it clapped down. He pulled the secondary trigger delivering a heavy discharge of electricity into the creature disabling it. Planting his feet for stability he swung the weapon and threw the monster into another killing them both.

                While everyone was busy taking care of the ground based Grimm, Kasi was floating high above the festival on her broom to deal with Professor Port’s stock of Nevermores. Luckily he cound never catch anything too big so none of them were bigger than a Beowolf, nothing like the giant Nevermores like the students have seen before. She stood on her broom, her hands out arching her back and inhaling the cool night air as the shattered moon glowed behind her. “The night, the moon, this is what spells are made of,” she said to herself. She flicked her wrists and a pair of red dust crystals flew out of her sleeves and into her hands from bracelets hidden in them. She gripped the crystal in her hands as she formed glyphs on them. She turned her palms up, opening her hands and two red balls of fire manifested in them. She threw the fireballs at a close group of Nevermores and they exploded destroying all of them. She dropped from her feet onto her broom the way witches normally ride brooms and drove. She pulled up fast under another Nevermore drawing her wand and forming a glyph on it. She latched onto a pair of Nevermores with her telekinesis and slammed them into another pair, their beaks stabbing into them. Three more Nevermores flapped their wings at her and razor sharp feathers flew at her. She waved her wand and a glyph formed in front of her that stopped the feathers, causing them to stop dead against the glyph. However, while she was busy with that, several groups of Nevermore’s swooped down towards the festival below.

                She went into a dive bomb catching up with the descending Grimm. As she approached a group of Nevermores she swung herself off the broom and gripped it like a bat. She flipped a switch and fire dust extruded out of the bristles. She swiped the broom across the evil birds as she fell, leaving a layer of active fire dust on their backs as she pasted them. As she fell she remounted her broom pulling out of the dive bomb at the last second and skimming the ground as at Nevermores burst into flames. As she skimmed along the ground she approached a group of Nevermores that had already landed. She flipped her broom out from under her and into a spear like position with the bristles forward. She clicked the conversion switch and the bristles retracted to reveal the closed claws that in this position were a lot like a spearhead. She stabbed it into a Nevermore and flipped over it using the shaft as a lever. She opened the claw as she pulled the spear out. She gripped another Nevermore as she landed locking down her stance and flipped it over her and into another one. From there she spun on her toes slashing the wings off three more Nevermores before skidding to a stop. She drew her wand again and let three dust crystals one fire, one lightning, and one ice out of her sleeves holding them in midair in front of her with her semblance. An energy glyph formed on each of the crystals and with a wave of her wand three beams of energy flew out either shocking, freezing, ore burning several Grimm. “This is fun,” Kasi said to herself. Then a Boaratusk tackled her out of nowhere sending her flying.

                By this point the other three members of team KRPS had regrouped surrounded and were surrounded by Grimm when they saw Kasi flying towards them. Sini acted fast converting to her slime form and into a large blob of congealed slime to soften Kasi’s landing. Kasi flew straight into Sini and bounced off onto her feet before Sini changed back to normal. They looked around at the remaining Grimm Surrounding them. “Well this is a mess,” Franky said. “Yeah we appear to be in ‘it’ again,” Wraith said. “This is so tiring,” Sini said yawning. “Come on guys we’ve been in worse than this, now come on lets go,” she said pointing her wand forward. However then she saw it, her precious wand her dear sister had made her had been snapped in half, the front end hanging on by a thread. Kasi’s eyes went wide in disbelief which quickly turned to udder rage. She clicked her broom into its open claw mode and telekinetic glyphs formed over her hands. Her tome bag opened and several dozen dust crystals floated out and started to orbit her. Energy glyphs formed on each and they turned into spheres of fire, lightning, ice, wind, water, and earth. She dashed forward ripping an Ursa apart as the spheres of dust enhanced energy erupted with beams of ice energy, fire balls, gusts of wind, lightning bolts, torrents of high pressure water, and sharp rocks. “Oh boy, Kasi’s lost it,” Sini said. “Well if one of us turns into a monster, I say we all do,” Franky said. Wraith nodded in agreement. “Sini, give us a boost,” Wraith said. Sini turned back into slime and extended under both of them before letting two pillars erupt under them and sending them flying out in opposite directions and then she slithered away.

                Matt was cutting through Grimm with his scythe alongside Ruby when they saw Kasi letting lose her fury. “What the heck is with Kasi?” Ruby asked him. “Oh boy, something ticked off Kasi,” Matt said. “What’s wrong with that?” she asked. “When Kasi gets angry she can’t control herself. When she was a student she beat and entire team by herself in a mock battle and when they all passed out she started tearing apart the arena. As soon as we run out of Grimm she’s going to tear this whole place apart,” Matt said in a slight panic. “What do we do?!” Ruby asked joining him in his panic. Matt took a second to think when he saw Glynda approaching, blasting away Grimm with telekinetic shockwaves. “Matt what is going on here?!” she demanded to know. “Glynda we need your help,” he said.

                Wraith dropped into a hoard of Grimm with his mini scythes out as he slashed through a bunch of them. He converted them back to their shotgun mode as more Grimm advanced on him. He clicked his heels together and smoke erupted from his boots and bracers blinding the Grimm before he started firing out in all directions killing Grimm. As each gun ran out of shells he would instantly reloaded and just keep firing right up until her slammed one of his guns against his bandoleer and realized he had used all his shells. He jumped back before an Ursa could bite him and let out one of his horrid wails, stunning the Grimm. He then connected his shotguns together and the extended out becoming a full scythe. He spun it around his torso gaining momentum and began to tear through Grimm, the blade trailing black smoke as it moved.

                As Franky flew through the air he activated his semblance. His body began to mutate and transform. His skin turned green as his muscle mass multiplied. His clothes began to change, the electronics of his backpack, his gloves were absorbed into his body and the white streaks in his hair turned black. He slammed into the ground sending out of wave of electricity electrocuting several Grimm and kicking up a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared he was revealed to look very different. His skin had turned green and his body had become much larger and muscular. His chest was exposed with exaggerated black stitches and scares. He now wore an open white lab coat with no sleeves and a purple interior, purple pants, black boots with exposed gunmetal steel toed boots, black fingerless gloves. He had tesla coils from the backpack sticking right out of his back through the coat and electronic components from his gloves sticking right out of the flesh of his foe arms, metal tipped fingers, and metal knuckles. He instantly started punching Grimm with so much force he killed them in one punch each. He turned to more Grimm charging electricity in his coils and arms before letting it out at the Grimm electrocuting them. Another Beowolf tried to pounce on him but struck a powerful electrical field being generated by his body and was electrocuted. As Ursa jumped at him, he stepped out of the way grabbing it by the nape. He pulled it under his arm and repeatedly bashed its head.

                Sini jumped into a group of Grimm, erupting sharp slime tentacles in all directions. Pulling back into a humanoid shape she started whipping her arms out with a weapon half engulfed in each hand, smashing into Grimm one by one. She then spun around on her toes like a pinwheel with her arms stretched wide as she let them smash into dozens of Grimm. From there she turned herself into one huge tentacle of slime that started jumping around tackling and whipping Grimm before letting her body engulf one last Beowolf. She started crushing inward with her slime crushing the life from the monster.

It wasn’t long before they had eliminated all the Grimm and everyone but Matt and Kasi had regrouped. Franky had turned himself back to normal by now but Kasi was not calming down. She was flailing around about wailing, as she let lose dust blasts a smashed things with her broom’s claw. “What the dust is wrong with Kasi?!” Weiss asked panicked. “Kasi’s one worst flaw, when she gets angry she tends to throw an apocalyptic tantrum,” Wraith said. “You mean she’s done this before?” Weiss asked.  “Yeah but I don’t ever think she’s gotten this bad before,” Franky added. “Well how bad can a tantrum be?” Sun asked not buying it. “One time she stubbed her toe and leveled four square acres of forest,” Wraith said coldly. Wraith turned to Franky, “We got to stop her. You got the tranquilizers?” Franky popped a compartment open in his backpack revealing a set of cylinders on portable racks. He threw a pair of racks to his two other teammates who clipped them onto their belts. While taking out a cylinder each. They twisted the bases making a needle pop out. “You’re going to drug her?!” Weiss said. “It’s the only way we’ve ever been able to control her when she gets like this. A few of these and she’ll be out for the rest of the night.” Franky said as he flicked the needle. “Alright Sini try to restrain her, Franky and I will try to stick her,” Wraith said taking charge.

                The three members of team KRPS charged at the enraged Kasi. Sini slithered up to Kasi as a serpent of slime popped up behind Kasi with an injector in hand and grabbed onto her. She stabbed it into her neck triggering it to automatically inject her with its contents. Kasi through her off and let loose a fire ball at her but she turned into slime and opened a hole in her body for it to fly through. While Kasi was distracted Franky slipped behind her and tried to stab another injection into her thigh, but Kasi saw him and flung him away with a telekinetic shockwave. Sini reached up with an expanded slime hand and caught him as Wraith ran towards Kasi. Kasi fired bolts of lightning at him but he dodged them as he threw a pair of injectors out of like knives. Kasi deflected them with a glyph as Wraith slid around her as his boots and gloves let out a cloud of smoke to block her vision. While she kept turning around paranoid Wraith managed to stick her with two more injectors. Kasi got frustrated and let lose a telekinetic shockwave blowing away all the smoke and Wraith flying back. He flipped himself upright as he skidded to a halt on the cobblestones. “Sini, slime ball,” Wraith said. Sini ran up to Wraith who took her hands and began to spin with her. He let her go and she flew at Kasi turning into slime form. She splattered onto Kasi engulfing her. She increased her density preventing Kasi from moving. Franky and Wraith ran up with injectors on both hands. Sini exposed Kasi’s body so they inject her. However just as they were about to inject her she let out the most intense shockwave they had ever seen her let loose. Franky was sent flying into a stack of crates, Wraith flew into a pile of hay bales, and Sini was splattered all over the place before slowly pulling herself together and turning back into her human form dazed.

                “This doesn’t look good,” Narco said. “What do we do now?” Ruby asked. “We do nothing,” Matt said appearing out of nowhere with Glynda. “She does,” he said pointing to Glynda. Glynda stepped out in front of everyone and walked towards Kasi. Kasi saw her and fired a fire ball at her sister. Glynda cartwheeled out of the way and drew her crop from her boot whipping it out to full length. She ran towards Kasi. The younger Goodwitch threw a bunch of crates at the elder sister who redirected them with well-placed shockwaves. Kasi shot fire balls at her but Glynda brought a pumpkin up to block the first two shots before ducking under the next shot, sliding out of the way of another, and blocked the last one with another pumpkin. Glynda closed in to on Kasi to the point where she could strike. Even in her enraged state Kasi could see she was finished. She closed her eyes cringing expecting to be struck with a crop but all the heard was something clicking against the ground and a tight pressure surrounding her. Kasi opened one eye to see what was happening. She looked to see her sister’s crop on the ground and sister hugging her. It was an honest and warm hug that plainly said she cared. “Come back to me Kasi,” she said in an honest caring tone. The rage melted away from Kasi’s eyes as she just let all the tension go from her body. “They snapped my wand. They snapped the wand you made me,” Kasi said starting to cry. “Oh Kasi I can always make you another one,” Glynda said as she stroked her little sister’s hair. “But you pushed me away, when I was a student, when I came back to visit after graduation, even earlier tonight,” Kasi said.

                Glynda released her sister, holding her out by her shoulders so she could look her in the eye with a kind smile. “Kasi when you were a student did I ever try to distance myself from you outside of class or after school hours?” she asked him. “No,” Kasi said. “I never wanted us to grow this far apart. I just wanted you to understand the difference between being my sister and my student. I thought you understood that. Outside of class I would have loved spending time together like we used to,” Glynda said. “You mean like when you would read?” Kasi asked. “I miss having my favorite kitten in my lap,” Glynda said pulling her sister into another hug.

                By now Wraith, Frank, and Sini had come to their senses and saw the two sisters. “Well that’s sweet,” Sini said to herself before falling asleep again. Franky tapped her with an electrically charged finger and shocked her awake. “Come on let’s go dig Wraith out,” he said.

                Glynda released Kasi from her hug and Kasi pulled out her broken wand. Glynda took the two broken piece before looking around for something. Glynda picked up her crop. She waved it activating her semblance and held the broken pieces in midair. She waved the crop around her as various things around her began to float off of counters and out of crates from all around her bringing them to her. With a few waves of her crop she put the broken parts back together, gluing parts together adding some new details. When she was done she returned everything to where she pulled it from and a newly repaired wand floated in front of Kasi. The younger Goodwitch took the wand looking it over. She smiled and jumped up hugging her sister, “Oh thank you, thank you, thank you I love you Glynny!” Glynda hugged her back laughing, “I love you too kitten.” Kasi let go of her sister and Glynda pulled her under her arm as they walked back to join the others.

                “So what set her off?” Wraith asked. “A Grimm snapped her wand,” Glynda said. “Oh that’s bad, she loves that stick more than anything,” Franky said. “Well Glynny fixed it better than new,” Kasi said holding up the newly repaired wand before snuggling closer to her sister. “So what do we do now?” Ruby asked. Suddenly all the civilians who had been watching not knowing they had been in any danger. “They have no idea how close they may have come to dying do they?” Weiss asked. “And that’s the way it’s going to stay,” Matt said. “So what do we do now?” Kasi asked looking up to her sister. Glynda looked down to Kasi smiling. She waved her crop and the witch’s hat Kasi had dropped on her earlier that day floated over and dropped on her head. “It’s Halloween and we just saved a lot of lives, I think we’ve all earned a night off,” Glynda said. Kasi smiled, “In that case your costume needs one last touch.” Kasi transformed into her black cat form and jumped into Glynda’s arms. “Every witch needs a black cat.”  “So you expect me to carry you around for the rest of the night?” Glynda asked her. “Well you kind of have to,” Kasi said yawning. “Those tranquilizers the others tried using on me are starting to take effect.” Kasi curled up into a ball in Glynda’s arms and fell asleep. “Good grief,” Glynda said have annoyed half amused.

                The rest of the festival after that was a rousing success. The next morning Ruby stirred and opened her eyes to find she had fallen asleep with all the other student as well as the alumni in the Hunter’s Den. After the festival had closed at about two o’clock the students and alumni had their own party to celebrate their success with both the festival and the unexpected Grimm attack. They had finished off the last of Razor’s supply of drinks and food and everyone had passed out from exhaustion somewhere in the Den. Some students had fallen asleep at tables drinks still in hand, some passed out leaning against walls, Sini had fallen asleep on the floor repeatedly changing in and out of her slime form with every breath. However, what really caught her eye was Professor Goodwitch and Kasi. Glynda had fallen asleep on one of the couches in the lounge area sitting up with Kasi curled up next to her, her head in her older sister’s lap and Glynda’s hand in her hair as if she had been stroking it. Ruby was about to say something when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Matt next to her smiling. “Let’s not disturb them. They deserve it after yesterday,” he said. Ruby nodded understanding and looked back at the Goodwitch sisters. “Family is a beautiful thing. One needs to remember never to take it lightly, and remember no matter how old you get, to always cherish it,” Matt said in a philosophical tone. Ruby turned to see her own sister asleep sitting on another one of the couches, snoring lightly. Inspired by Matt’s words and the two Goodwitch sisters, Ruby carefully laid down on the couch with her sister, her head in Yang’s lap and went back to sleep. Matt smiled to himself, “Because you never know when things are going to change and nothing is ever the same.”


End file.
